Sculpture
by I'mBelleGoose
Summary: Jack is a successful ice sculpturist and has reached complete happiness...until he meets E. Aster Bunnymund...who's getting married to someone else. One-shot. AU.


**I thought this up the other day and decided I'd turn it into a one-shot. Hope y'all like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians-William Joyce and Dreamworks does. I also don't own any Coke products.**

_Calm down_, I told myself. _Forget everything going on out there_. _Nothing matters. Nothing exists. It's just you and this block of ice_. And with that, I exhaled, opened my eyes and raised my sculpting tools.

"Prepare, bird." I told the block of ice. "You're about to become a swan." Determination colored my tone as my eyes narrowed. I began to etch at the sides, cutting away the ice I wouldn't need, a graceful picture of the magnificent creature already formed in my head. I focused, sculpting the swan as music played in the background, helping calm, inspire and motivate me. It was maybe an hour later and I was really starting to get down to the ice the bird would be made of when Jamie Bennet, an employee of mine, entered the back room I was located in, turning down the music.

"Hey, Jack!" Jamie caught my attention. "You've got a customer on the phone. Doesn't really know what he wants. He's wondering if you could do dinner?" I thought about it for a moment, eyeing the ice.

"No, I can't. It's Wednesday; I've got that meeting with the big names." I shrugged sympathetically.

"Um, no, Jack. It's Thursday. You went to that meeting last night." Jamie corrected. I looked up from the ice.

"What?" Realization hit. "Oh my gosh! You're right." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Well, nonetheless, can you ask him if he can do lunch?" I requested.

"Sure thing." He walked away, chuckling. It wasn't that I had dinner plans, I just really needed to get the swan done. It was Thursday and had to be ready by Saturday for this huge soire a politician was having. I'd rather take care of the next customer over lunch and have the rest of the day-and part of the night, if needed-to finish it. "He says he can do one o'clock, The Blue Hoodie." Jamie made me jump in surprise, popping his head through the door. I nodded, at which he left to finish attending to customers at the front desk.

With a heavy sigh, I turned my music off at twelve-thirty, removing my carving glasses and apron, wheeling the block of ice into the freezer so it'd keep its current shape until I could get back to it. I turned the light off and waved to Jamie as I headed out to lunch. I whistled for a cab, jumping in, aware traffic was bad and it'd take most of the hour our just to get to the restaurant.

When I arrived, I payed the driver and headed in, aware but not at all ashamed that I was dressed far less nicely than the people dining. A few gave me dirty looks, but I didn't care. I was one of New York's big-wig ice sculpturists. I was allowed to go to restaurants in ratty jeans and my old old, faithful blue sweatshirt.

"One?" The hostest asked, looking over me.

"No. I'm actually meeting a client." I explained. "Aster Bunnymund." I repeated the name Jamie had given me. She nodded and led me through the diningroom to a table with a single occupant, though I couldn't see his face as his back was turned to me.

"Here you are, sir." The hostess gestured to a chair across from him. I smiled in thanks and sat down, taking the menu she handed me. "May I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"Dr. Pepper." I grinned up at her. Dr. Pepper was my drug. It was almost all I drank. My answer seemed to annoy her for some reason, but she scribbled it down and retreated with my order. At last, I looked up to Mr. Bunnymund, freezing for just a moment. His skin was a slight tan, his features strong; chiseled jaw, straight nose, sculpted arms, (made obvious by the form fitting black shirt he wore). His eyebrows, just as his hair, were thick, but not ridiculous in the least. They did an amazing job at accentuating his masculine, spring-green eyes.

Gorgeous.

He was simply gorgeous. And he seemed to be assesing me, too, though my strange white hair, pale skin and dark eyebrows gave him cause, I was sure. It's not like he was attracted to me, as I was to him.

"Jack Frost." I introduced, holding my hand, taking the first step with a smile. He hesitated for a moment before he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"E. Aster Bunnymund." He shook my hand. I was surprised at how warm his hand was, apparently just as much as he was of my cold one.

"Sorry. I work with ice all day." I shrugged off apologetically. "But I'm sure you're aware of that." I smirked. He chuckled.

"Yes, actually. I was at a friend's weddin' recently. Saw the ice sculpture you did, mate. It was a beaut." He complimented. I blushed at the clear impress in his eyes, especially since his comments brought his sexy Aussie accent to my notice. _Ooh, just imagine that voice whispering dirty requests to you_, my inner-and often shoved down-libido whispered. _Shut up!_ I yelled back.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing," I waved it off bashfully, feeling my cheeks heat. "But thank you."

"It was somethin', though. It's the reason I'm here right now." He insisted, leaning toward me, if just a little. _Good_, the inner voice cooed._ Now tell me you need me_, it growled seductively. "I have a request to make." He continued. "I was wonderin' if you could carve somethin' for me in the next few days."

"But you don't know what." I interjected.

"Exactly." He smiled. "I'm never very good with these things, ya see." He seemed to be talking to himself on the second part, though.

"What's the occasion?" I inquired.

"My wedding." He answered, meeting my eyes. Disappiontment creeped up on me, though I forced my face to remain blank.

"Maybe your fiance would know?" I suggested, feeling a bit of spite toward the lucky person.

"That's the thing, though. It's a surprise for her. Didn't even think about it 'til I remembered the sheila saying a few years ago that she'd always wanted an ice sculpture at her weddin'." He explained.

"Oh." I said, not really sure what to suggest. He nodded, giving me a seemingly, 'that's life' look. Just then, the hostess came back with my drink and took our orders. "What kind of things does she like?" I got back to the conversation once she'd walked away.

"Clothes. Jewelry. Shoes." He said, point-blank. "She designs women's clothing."

"So you want me to carve a mannequin?" I asked, trying to hold in a laugh, smiling. This received me a chuckle. "Maybe you should visit a clothing store. I'm not sure I'm what you need."

"I do need ya, mate." He said quickly, with a ferocity. I looked up in wonder, registering his own surprise. "I need ya to help me please my soon-to-be wife." He corrected. I looked down at the tablecloth, cheeks flaming, berating myself for having even thought he'd meant it in _that_ way.

"I'll see what I can do." I answered, nodding. "When do you need it by?" I asked, looking up.

"The wedding's next Friday." He answered. When my disbelief showed, he spoke up quickly. "I'm sorry for such the late notice. See, mate? This is what I was talkin' 'bout. I really suck at this whole romance thing." He shook his head, lowering it in a seemingly inner scolding.

"No! No!" I assured quickly, not liking the way he automatically put himself down. He glanced up at me in surprise. "I don't think you do." I admitted lightly, smiling bashfully. "I mean, you're giving it a try. You're doing this for her. And that is romantic." I realized, as I stared at the tablecloth, the last part being spoken to myself. There was silence for a short time, until I looked up at him and my stomach fell at the utter wonder and...admiration(?) his eyes held. For a few minutes, neither of us spoke, just sat in a comfortable silence, staring at each other with gentle smiles touching our lips. It was when the hostess brought our food that our gazes broke. I felt sort of weird when they did and chastised myself for openly ogling him.

_It's not as if he likes you like that_, I scolded for even thinking it, _he probably just didn't want to be rude. _

"So tell me about yourself." I hedged after I'd swallowed the first bite of my chicken alfredo-yum, by the way. He moved around his bite of shrimp pasta so he could answer. But really, if we were being honest, he probably could have spoken with his mouth full and still come off as sexy.

"What would ya like to know?" He asked. I thought about it.

"What do you do for a living?" I questioned, sipping some Dr. Pepper and having to stop myself at moaning.

"I'm an artist." He answered simply, as if it were nothing, though I internally sighed at the information.

"Like how? What's your specialty?" I dug deeper.

"I'm a painter. I can draw, too, but paint better. I have my own little gallery where some of my artwork is displayed a few blocks away and I teach a few college courses at a fine arts school." He threw the information at me, after all the short choppy pieces he'd given me previously. "Sorry, mate." He apologized after a moment, realizing what he'd done.

"Oh, not at all." I reassured. "And where does Australia come into the mix?" I finally adressed the matter of interest. He smirked.

"I was born there. Grew up there and went to high school until the art college-same one I teach at now-offered me a scholarship. I took it." He shrugged, taking another bite of food.

"And you just up and moved here? Just like that?" I asked in surprise, shaking my head. He made a big show of looking around him, surveying his surroundings, before hunkering down and getting closer to me.

"Yes." He whispered as if it were obvious. Before I could stop it, an enthusiastic giggle escaped my lips. I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth, making a pop! and eyes flitting up to catch Aster's reaction. He was staring at me openly, mouth slightly open in surprise, eyebrows raised high and a glint of humor in his adorable eyes.

"Crikey, mate, what was that?" His voice held his amusement. I shook my head, shutting my eyes tightly and smiling through my embarassment, even as I felt my face heat up.

"It just kinda slipped out. It does that sometimes." I admitted, taking another bite of food.

"So it's happened before?" He inquired, smirking. I nodded, a bit bashful now. "So, uh, you were sayin'?" He nudged, seeming to understand immediately that I was uncomfortable and terribly insecure about the giggle that occasionally left my lips in place of a laugh.

"Uh, right, Australia." I recalled. "You didn't have any problems just moving here, alone...you know, without your family?"

"Sometimes in life, you have to choose between two different options and, usually, the right path is the much more difficult one." He explained wisely. "It was hard to leave my family, but we talk all the time and visit each other sometimes. When I was offered the scholarship, I knew I had to take it. It was the best deal I was offered and I wasn't going to be given a chance like that again." _Intelligent, artistic, gorgeous, playful_. I gave an internal sigh. _Too bad he was taken. _"What about you, Frostbite? Is your name really Jack Frost?" He had the decency to lean a bit closer, eyes intent, as if he was truly interested.

"Yes, actually." I chuckled. "I was born Jack Von Typhus, but...my parents and I had some problems..." I recalled, being vague, not sure if dumping my problems on this stranger was really considered civilized conversation.

"Really? What was their problem?" He inquired, smirking. I didn't miss the part where he immediately took my side on the matter. I smiled appreciatively, shrugging.

"I told them I wanted to sculpt ice. As a career. They flipped out, sure I'd never make it and I was too naive to survive in the world today. They were well enough off when it came to money, but now I make more than them-combined." I grinned, receiving me a sexy laugh from the Aussie.

"Can I take these?" The hostess appeared out of nowhere, gesturing to what I now realized were our empty plates. We both assured that she could and asked for the check. Aster automatically reached for it when it came, but I insisted I could pay it. He was sure he could and that it was the gentlemanly thing to do. To avoid causing attention in vain of changing the closed-minded man's brain, I agreed to let him, but told myself I'd take a little off his bill for the ice sculpture.

"I hope you figure out what would make your fiance happy." I wished sincerely, just outside the restaurant. " I have jobs all week, but don't hesitate to call or drop by." I told him and he nodded, saying he would with a sexy smirk.

And that was where we went seperate ways.

I hailed a cab and took it back to Jack Frost's Ice Sculptures, swathed in a headache-inducing haze.

"I've met the man of my dreams." I told Jamie when I entered the store, the honesty in my voice and tired eyes letting him know I was in no way joking as I walked toward the break, heading straight for the swan.

"Really? When do you see him again?" He asked, an adoring, hopeful look in his eyes.

"At his wedding on Friday." I retorted, unsurprised by the lack of a response.

~0~

It wasn't until Monday that I saw Aster again, regrettably, that he'd waited so long to contact me.

Nonetheless, I'd been in the back room, chiseling away at a cliff-and-waterfall sculpture, focusing to get it to look as real as possible, currently working on the detail of the water.

"That's a beaut, Frostbite." Aster suddenly whispered close to my ear, allowing me to hear him even over the music playing as I worked, having appeared out of thin air. I jumped, but thankfully, hadn't messed up the water at all. I turned instantly, so excited he was there, praising my work. It took a split second for me to take in the black slacks he wore along with a belt and a form-encasing spring-green tee that matched his eyes perfectly, tucked into the slacks. My scolding died it my throat in that moment. "What's it for?" He asked, looking to me. I smiled widely, glancing at the sculpture over my shoulder.

"An auction dinner at an art museum a few miles away. On Wednesday." I added. He nodded.

"Is it being auctioned?" He wondered.

"No." I chuckled. "It's just part of the decoration, actually." I admitted, a bit bashful. He scoffed, looking offended.

"Something that beautiful should be sold." He declared.

"It is." I smirked. "For a couple hundred." He shook his head.

"I assure you, it, just as anything else they're selling, is a true work of art and should be appreciated properly." He said passionately. I felt my cheeks heat and I played with my hair, not really sure where to put them to keep from placing them on his person.

"Thanks." His own cheeks reddened and he looked down in embarassment.

"You're welcome...And sorry, for that. I didn't mean to bother you." He apologized. I shook my head frantically, waving my hands.

"No! Not at all!" I exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise at my outburst. "I'm glad you dropped by. " I admitted. "And for your praise. Being an artist yourself, it carries a bit of weight." He smirked at that.

"Well, I knew I should drop by and finally decide what I want. Wouldn't want to give you my order the day before it's needed."

"Unfortunately, it's happened before." I revealed. His eyes widened in disapproval at that. "But I don't think she'd care if you gave it to her at the ceremony or afterward."

"She would." He stated, annoyance in his tone. "She didn't really want one for herself. The ice sculpture, as she sees it, is supposed to be displayed at the ceremony, for everyone else to see." He shook his head. "Not to be rude, but she's a bit high-maintenance."

"Ah." I said in understanding. "Well, being in the business she is, can you blame her?" I asked. _Why are you defending the horrid woman? _My inner voice screamed in jealousy. Maybe because if I avoided the temptation of automatically jumping on her, Aster might walk away from this thinking good of me. _Walking away_, I realized. He'd be walking away in a couple of days. He shrugged, shaking his head.

"Not everyone who makes good money is high-maintenance and media-starved." He said straightly. "You're not." He stared at me at this point.

"Maybe not." I affirmed, scolding myself for daring to even think he was flirting. "All I know is, if I had a man completing impressive and romantic feats to prove his love for me, I'd appreciate it no matter how many people were around or how big the feat." I spoke honestly. He stared at me silently in wonder, smiling.

"You are an incredible catch. It'll take a hell of a man to be good enough." He complimented. _Are you sure he's not flirting? _The inner voice asked. _Positive_, I answered immediately.

"As long as he makes me happy, he's good enough. Nothing else matters." I informed, staring at him levelly, even as I felt an extreme heat in my face. "But thank you."

"Anytime." He said tenderly, a smile on his face. I shook my head, only able to focus enough on conversation when I spotted the waterfall.

"So, um, do you have any sculpure ideas?"

"I do, actually." He nodded. "A bunny."

"A bunny?" I asked in amusement, furrowing my brows and smirking.

"Yeah. We met on Easter a few years ago. Besides, she's about to become Mrs. _Bunny_mund." He explained.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, doing a face-palm. "See? You are good at this whole romance thing." I complimented. He smiled in thanks. "And how do you want it positioned? Standing or on all fours?"

"All fours and facing to the left, so you're looking at it from the side." He described. I nodded, getting a paper and pen and writing it down.

"Alright, Frostbite. I don't mean to cut this so short, but I have ta be heading back ta the college. My lunch break will be over soon." He apologized, eyeing his watch.

"No problem." I waved off. He smiled.

"So I pay at the front desk?" He asked. I nodded, letting him head for the door.

"Oh! And when you do, tell Jamie I said 'decaf', okay?" He nodded in assurance. I nearly collapsed from pure inner swoon when he was out of site. "Good God, that man..." I trailed off in appreciation. Jamie and I had this understanding that when a customer went to pay, saying "decaf", it meant they were to get a discount. This would ensure Aster got payed back for buying lunch a few days back...and for simply being scrumptious man meat. Yum!

~0~

I was just getting to some of the finer details of Aster's sculpture when he showed up again on Wednesday.

"Hey," I greeted, having seen him come in this time. "I was just thinking about you." He froze in place, smirking at me devilishly, an eyebrow raised. "I mean, of course-I'm working on your bunny." I covered quickly. Phew! He nodded, stepping forward to get a good look at it. "What do you think?" I asked nervously, really hoping he liked it.

"Exactly how I wanted it." He assured, grinning and giving me a sexy wink. I blushed and accidentally let out a giggle again, which earned me a courageous laugh.

"And your fiance doesn't suspect a thing?" I asked.

"Not a clue, mate." He chuckled. I nodded, rubbing my hands together.

"So, would you like to help?" I propositioned, smirking. His eyes got wide as he looked between me and the sculpture.

"Paintbrushes are my thing. I could ruin it." He admitted in obvious fear.

"That's alright. I'll help you." I appeased. "Wouldn't you like to give it to her at your wedding and tell her you had a hand it making it?" I persuaded. I didn't actually care what his fiance thought or what joy she got from it, I just simply couldn't pass up the opportunity of touching him. He nodded and I put up my tiny chisel and hammer, working on the eye. "Here." I told him. "Put your hands around mine." I instructed. He didn't hesitate in doing so, immediately encompasing my hands in warmth. He held on as I formed the bunny's eye, his chest up against my back, arms around me. I allowed myself an inner swoon before I went back to focusing, dead-set against ruining the sculpture. When the eye had been completed, I smiled and exhaled, standing up straight and turning around to look into his eyes. When I did, I realized how tall he was...and how _close_.

It happened so fast, I wasn't sure who kissed who, but one moment we stood staring at one another, the next our lips were moving around each others', soft, warm and hungry. My arms went around his neck almost immediately, as his went to my waist. He turned me into a direction away from the sculpture and backed me up against a counter. I hopped up on it and flung my legs around his hips, encasing his face between my hands. We only kissed for a moment or two longer before he backed a good foot away, breaking all connections we'd had. He looked me up and down in horror for a moment, then pivoted and practically ran from the room with another word.

"Shit." I gasped, panting. _Now you've done it_, I scolded myself, feeling tears prick at my eyes.

~0~

There was no word from Aster again. Therefore, lying about my amount of work, I had Jamie take the sculpture to the wedding on Friday, unable to go there. I wasn't prepared to see Aster. I wasn't prepared to see his fiance. I most certainly wasn't prepared to see the two of them together, kissing, hugging and vowing their lives to each other. He did as I asked, coming back a little while later. He didn't offer information and I didn't ask for it. I hadn't outright told him that Aster was the man I loved, but I think he had his suspicions.

I finished part of a sculpture before the utter heartbreak got to me and I couldn't keep the tears away, closing down early for the day. I went home to my apartment and cried. I didn't eat; I wasn't hungry. I didn't drink; I wasn't thirsty. I didn't sleep; though I was exhausted.

At one point, I looked up at the clock, noting it said six o'clock. I scrunched my eyes in pain, feeling the tears come faster. The wedding was over by now, I knew, since it had been much earlier in the day. If they weren't currently on their hooneymoon, consemating their vows, they would be very soon. The mere idea had sobs bursting through my lips, my throat going swollen, closing on in itself, cutting off air as it caused pain, making the sobs even louder.

There was a loud knock on the door. I began frantically wiping the tears away. I took a hurried gulp of water, trying to help open and sooth my throat again. The knock came again, very demanding. I knew it was probably a neighbor or something and they'd be worried about my red eyes and nose. I'd make something up. Bad allergies or a sudden allergic reaction. I opened the door, only to freeze, the breath being knocked out of my by my shock.

"Aster?" I asked, staring up at him. He was panting and a bit disheveled, though undeniably sexy. His bowtie was nowhere in seat, black blazer and dress shirt opened at the top, showing part of his chest.

"I love ya." He said simply. My eyes got big and I stood there speechless. I eyed the hallway behind him, looking for any sign of his fiance-or wife, now, I guess. He shook his head and held up his hands. They were ringless. "I'm single, Frostbite." He declared. "I went straight ta your shop, but you weren't there. So I tracked down Jamie-he told me where I'd find ya." He explained. When I still stood there, speechless, he walked right up to me, towering over my slight form. "I love ya, Jack." He admitted, bending down just slightly and kissing me. Once he'd started, I closed my eyes and kissed back, letting him back me up into the apartment. His arms went around my waist, mine folding around his shoulders.

A few minutes into the kiss, I realized that his hands moved down to my hips, squeezing in excitement, so close to the goods. I took the initiative and pulled him toward the bedroom, smiling into the kiss as he followed readily. I fell back onto the bed, dragging him on top of me. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull my shirt off. When our lips connected again, I helped him out of his blazer, pushing him backward so I could get on my knees and straddle his thighs, attacking his mouth as I unbuttoned his dress shirt and tore it off of him, placing my hands on his chest and rubbing up and down. I moaned into his mouth and he grunted into mine, taking hold of my hips for a moment, before working my pants off. I reciprocated the gesture. Then it was his turn to force me onto my back, laying on top of me, kissing greedily.

He reached for the waistband of my boxers and began to pull them off when I froze entirely, putting my hands over his. He stopped, backing up just enough to look at me.

"What's a matter, mate?" He asked tenderly.

"I-I..." I stuttered nervously, looking down at my boxers, wide-eyed, then back to him. He was starting to look really worried. "I...you have to promise." I told him firmly.

"Promise what?" He inquired. I stared at him straightly, letting him know how serious I was.

"Promise not to be mad." He had a skeptical look in his eye and a bit of worry, but as I continued to stare at him, he let it go.

"Alright. I promise." He vowed, nodding, his face relaxing. With that, I removed my hands and allowed him to move them down, feeling exposed-not because of my never-before-seen excitement, but because of the blemishes I knew he was tsaring at. "Crikey!" He whispered, a bit of hurt in his voice. I looked down to my right hip, where his eyes were fixated, as well, taking in the multiple scarred lines. "Why?" He asked, surprisingly, very levelly.

"I told you about my disapproving parents." I hinted. He nodded, understanding.

"When was the last time?" He inquired, running his fingers over them softly. I smiled at him, catching him off guard.

"Not for a long time." I admitted. "Almost ten years." I said proudly. This earned me a tender smile.

"Never again?" He tried for some reassurance. I shook my head, still beaming.

"I take it out on my sculptures now. Besides, I'm better now." I kissed. "And something tells me I'll never feel so low again." I held him close. "I love you, Aster." I declared, realizing I hadn't done it earlier. "Make love to me?" I requested.

He was only too happy to comply.

**Woot, woot! Took forever to write, but I'm happy with it, nonetheless-especially the ending! And, no, by the way, before anyone can ask, the fiance wasn't Tooth. Just some chickita. Hope everyone liked it and I'd really appreciate a review to tell me what you thought. **

** ~I'mBelleGoose**


End file.
